Yhwach
Yhwach (most likely pronounced Yuh-Wach with a sharp CK) is the final antagonist of the manga series, Bleach. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Yhwach vs. Hao Asakura (Completed) * Yhwach (Yuha Bach) VS Joa (Completed) * Yhwach (Juha Bach) vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Madara Uchiha VS Yhwach (Juha Bach) (Completed) * Yhwach VS Master Xehanort * Yhwach (Juha Bach) vs Ragyo Kiryuuin Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 '''Possible Opponents' * Acnologia * Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) * Aleister Crowley * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Dio Brando * Doctor Doom * Frieza * Galactus * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * General Grievous * Gilgamesh (Fate) * Giorno Giovanna * Griffith (Berserk) * Hades Izanami * Ichiryu (Toriko) * Itachi Uchiha * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Kratos (God of War) * Loki * Lucifer Morningstar * Machina * Makarov Dreyar * Mewtwo * Millenniummon (Digimon) * Mundus (Devil May Cry) * Necrozma * Obito Uchiha * Othinus * Regime Superman * Reinhard Heydrich * Sasuke Uchiha * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Thanos * Whitebeard (One Piece) * Yuuki Terumi * Zanza (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Zeref Dragneel History As a baby, he could not see, hear, speak, or even move. Even though despite these disabilities, he wasn't afraid, and wouldn't have cried even if he could, because he knew he would continue living on. People around him revered, worshipped, and adored him, for everyone who touched him found that they gradually gained something, which they lacked. In return, when these people died, the child regained sense and mobility while assuming the name of the god that the people chanted in his presence. As the self proclaimed first Quincy, Yhwach soon took over most of the Northern Territories and desired to counter the Soul Society. But it ended with his apparent death at the hands of Head Captain Genryūsai Yamamoto. However, Yhwach survived in a comatose state and passed into legend in Quincy folklore as the "The Sealed King". The legend mentioned that Yhwach would regain his pulse in 900, his mind after 90 more years, and then reabsorb traces of power within impure Quincies 9 years after that. Recruiting quincies to serve in his Wandenreich army, Yhwach begins to fulfill the final verse in the prophecy where he would conquer the Soul Society and the entire world on the ninth day of his return. Death Battle Info * Name: Yhwach (AKA Juha Bach, referred to by underlings as Your Majesty) * Race: Quincy * Epithet: A - "The Almighty" * Age: Over a thousand years old (1,200+) * Occupation: Emperor of the Wandenreich Background * Leader and Progenitor of the Quincy, born over a thousand years ago * Much of his early history is still a mystery. Skills and Physical Abilities * Extremely fast, capable of keeping up with Ichibe, whose maximum speed is about 17,568,000 mph (28,000,000 km/hr) * Immensely high Stamina Medallion Every Sternritter has a powerful assisting tool in the form of a Medallion. This is able to steal any active Bankai being used in the immediate vicinity, and Yhwach used it to steal Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi. Powers and Abilities *'Reishi Manipulation:' Being a Quincy, Yhwach derives spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with his own to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting said energy in more higher concentrations of Reishi environments, such as Soul Society. Yhwach can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. *'Reishi Sword:' Using his Quincy Cross, Yhwach can gather both spiritual energy and particles to transform them into weapons. *'Sankt Bogen:' Yhwach can manifest an enormously large bow anywhere within his general vicinity with proportionally large Heilig Pfeil, which can carry enough force to propel him right back upwards towards the Soul King's palace with just one shot. * Heilig Pfeil: '''By collecting enough Reishi, Yhwach can form the spiritual arrows typical of other Quincy bows. He can also generate them without the need of a Spirit Weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. While they appear as simple blasts of Reishi, they are powerful enough to cause a great cavity in the ground. * '''Reishi Broadsword: This is an all range weapon, comparable to Yhwach's own height able to effortlessly bisect an opponent, including Yamamoto. To the right is him drawing it. * Hirenkyaku Mastery: After destroying the HQ of the 1st Division, Yhwach moved a great distance and appeared behind Yamamoto without being noticed, being able to overwhelm Ichigo while he was using Bankai * Immense Spiritual Power: Yhwach has spiritual strength that surpasses that of an Espada, according to Quilge Opie. He easily defeated the likes of Tier Harribel, who was "powerless before him." He is also said to be the only one within the ranks of the Wandenreich to be able to possess enough power to wield Yamamoto's Bankai, and 1000 years ago, he pinned dozens of people, including a young Bazz-B, to the ground with just his Reiatsu. * Blut: Blut is a Quincy technique which grants the user inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, which is made by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. Said independent forms for attack and defense cannot be used both at once. # Blut Vene: Using Blut Vene, Yhwach can withstand a Bankai-enchanced Getsuga Tensho without sustaining any injuries. # Blut Vene Anhaben: Yhwach extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks all incoming attacks. It is easily able to block even Mid level Kido Spells, including Bakudo #62'. Hyapporankan', even when it is being used by a member of the Royal Guard. Said forcefield consumes every being around Yhwach, including living beings, in order to mantain itself. When it is activated, it etches the Blut Vene pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume. * Energy Manipulation: Right after absorbing the Soul King and Mimihagi, Yhwach is now surrounded by very thick black energy which he can manipulate as he pleases, both as an offensive and as a defensive weapon. * Enhanced Strength, and Endurance * Master Swordsman and Hand to Hand combatant * Reiatsu Infusion: Yhwach can transfer his Reiatsu to others through contact with a object he has infused his Reiatsu into. Special * Soul Distribution: An innate ability to transfer a piece his soul to another by physical contact. While it has a healing effect on the target, it can drastically reduce the person's lifespan. Once the person died, Yhwach regains the fragment of his soul with aspects of the person it was affixed to. He needs to continue the process to become stronger while extending his life and maintaiing his mobility and senses. Yhwach uses this ability in both his Auswählen, forcefully extracting the energies of impure Quincies and his Letter Empowerment to give Quincies in the Wandereich their powers by having them drink his blood. * Flawless Healing: In Yhwach's distribution of his soul, the wounds which one's soul could not heal alone would finally heal. This power healed the physical, mental, and spiritual ailments of those who touched Yhwach. With the wounds of a person healed, all of their knowledge, skills, and talents would be engraved inside of the piece of the soul they received from Yhwach. Those healed in this method had their lifespan reduced dramatically, and as they die, the augmented fragment would return to Yhwach, in turn slowly restoring his senses and motor skills. * Soul Absorption: Yhwach can forcibly retake the fragments of the soul that he has shared out. The only time that Yhwach can return to the father of the Quincy and garner his strength is in his sleep. None can be allowed to disturb his slumber. If he does not continue to absorb souls, then he will return to his original state, deprived of senses and any motor ability. # Enchanced Condition and Longevity: The more souls that Yhwach absorbs, the stronger he gets and the longer he lives. # Nocturnal Power Swapping: While sleeping, he is able to swap powers with Jugram Haschwalth, both being two sides of a balanced scale. * Shadows: Allows a Quincy to open a road between two different dimensions through a shadow akin to the Garganta of the Arrancar's. By placing the hand on the floor and then swinging the arm outward, it is able to expand greatly the shadows resulting from manifesting a giant portal shape of the cross Quincy, which is large enough to allow several people cross simultaneously to exit. * Blue Flames: By highly concentrating Reishi and Reiryoku, Yhwach can create blue flames. These are powerful enough to burn up the sands and rocks of Hueco Mundo, which are otherwise non burnable. * Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger: The most powerful Quincy protection spell. The user creates a barrier with multiple Quincy crosses, which anyone entering will be torn apart by the "Light of God." * Sankt Altar: An ability which allows Yhwach to steal power from another. He summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Quincy Zeichen; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Yhwach. * Schrift: This is the term given to the letter codenames used by Sternritter (Sternritter C as an example). The letters correspond to the epithet (A - Almighty), and reflects the nature of that person's particular ability (V - The Visionary implies imagination realization). By having a Quincy perform a specific ritual, and drinking Yhwach's own blood, he is able to bestow a specific ability on the selected individual's soul. The granted power returns to Yhwach once the Sternritter dies. It is unknown whether he gains access to the powers he bestowed upon the Sternritter or not. Full List of Sternritter including Deceased * Aushwählen: After nearly a millenium of being sealed away, Yhwach used this move to regain the powers that he lost. After selecting Quincy that he deems impure, he can steal their powers, making them his own. This process is fatal to any of it's victims, and upon activating this ability, his targets are engulfed in colossal columns of light. Even a Quincy near these lights will strip them of their powers. It saps energy from the Quincy judged to be unnecessary, sending it to those who need such power in redistribution. It transfers not physical accumulation of Reishi, but pure energy. This means that even Kirio Hikifune's Cage Of Life, cannot prevent it's use. * Self-Power Restoration: Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them, even against the likes of Ichibe, who had prevented Yhwach from speaking and crushed it via Name Curse. Stolen Bankai: Zanka No Tachi (formerly Yamamoto's) * Bankai that incorporates the power of Yamamoto's flames into the blades. These flames are so powerful, they will burn anything they cut out of existence. * It is capable of depleting the moisture of an entire area at least the size of Seireitei. * Prolonged use can destroy his opponent, the Soul Society, or even the user. * More techniques found here The Almighty * Yhwach's schrift, and true and ultimate power, his irises and pupils split in two. With this ability's activation, he achieves his full strength. After nullifying Ichibei's Futen Daisatsuryo, he gains a third pupil in each eye. * Endows Precognition, this one being powerful enough to see from the present all the way into the distant future. However, this Precognition is unique in that it also grants Nigh Omniscience, thanks to this powerful form of Precognition. He can know everything that lies within his gaze. # Parachronal Precognition: Yhwach can see everything that occurs from the present moment into the far flung future. He can "know" everything that lies within that gaze. Instead of viewing a linear future, he sees all possible futures at once like countless grains of sand in the wind, and thus can act accordingly using the knowledge he has gained to anticipate and counter opponents. * Power Intuition: All powers of which he knows of become his "ally." * Reactionary Immunity: Not only will that allied power not be able to defeat him, it will not harm him in any way. * Future Manipulation: The Almighty's most deadly ability, and stated to be it's true power, Yhwach can first use his premonition to know what shall happen in the future. Then he can manipulate the future as he pleases. * Concussive Force: Through this ability, he can also apply incredible amounts of concussive force, knocking the target back to deal internal and external damage. * Consumption: Yhwach can also consume beings via physical contact, including higher ones, and when he does complete the process, he gains their powers, energy, and can contain their great essence in their body, making their power his own. However, this technique takes longer the stronger the target is. Feats * Killed Head-Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto with his own Zanpakuto. He cuts him in half. * He was able to react to Mimihagi before he absorbed it. * Elevates the entire Wandenreich millions of kilometers all the way to the Soul King's palace. Wandenreich is shown to be roughly the same size as the Seireitei * Absorbed the Soul King, gaining it's powers. * Absorbed Mimihagi, gaining it's powers. * Blasts Ichibe. He also fought him and eventually bested him in the fight. * Broke Ichigo's True Bankai immediately after its manifestation. * Stole Yamamoto's Bankai Faults and Weaknesses * Despite his incredible Reiatsu, Yhwach can be exhausted over the course of a rough battle. * Yhwach's premonition does not work on neither the Soul King, nor Mimihagi. * If the opponent uses a technique that restrains The Almighty, Yhwach is left helpless unless said restraint is lifted or he breaks out of said restraint. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bleach Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Main Antagonist Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Gods